


Lesson 1: Lubrication

by Bashfyl



Series: Play-mating 201: A Practical Guide [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Coming Untouched, Lube, M/M, Mates, NSFW, Omega Stiles, Play-mating, Rimming, bed sharing, not underage in this au, underage in california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: Sequel to Saturday Workshop.The first week of school brings with it the A B Cs of Lubrication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ILY Readers!
> 
> Just to be clear, Stiles and Derek are both technically underage in Real Life California. This story is _NOT_ set in Real Life. In the AU where this story is set, both boys are of legal age due to their ability to identify a mate and claim them. Coincidentally Neither can actually produce lubrication from their asses in Real Life either, and yet they can here. If you can suspend your disbelief for one, please do suspend it for the other as well.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came from my friend, maiNuoire. The foot in my rear to set it in this 'Verse came from FiccinDylan. Thank You ladies. ILU!
> 
> GIFs Removed due to photobucket being a POS and me not knowing where else to host them.

It was the first day of classes and after being in Domestic Partnership with Stiles, Derek could not wait to see what they were going to cover first in Play-mating 201. He was glad that the classes were held back to back as the end block of the day. He didn’t really think he would be able to function for any other class. He was feeling all kinds of possessive just from sitting and spending an hour listening to the lecture in Domestics about what they would be covering, he was sure after 201 he wouldn’t want anyone near Stiles.

They entered the class together, holding hands, and as they did the class got silent. Derek noticed some of the other male/male couples glancing at them and then back away. The whispering started as he led Stiles to a pair of desks near the center of the room. Derek caught a few words like “noisy bottom” and “came untouched”, but he was not about to be ashamed about what happened at Workshop. He planned on making Stiles feel just as good.

The chalkboard was currently covered by a map, Ms. Martin cleared her throat, “Settle down everyone. Today we are going to talk about something very important,” She reached down and grabbed the bottom of the map, flicking her wrist and making it roll up above the chalkboard revealing the word, “Lubrication!”

For the next hour the class learned everything they could want to know about lubrication. They learned how if an Alpha does their job right their Omega will produce personal lubricant. They learned that not all bodies are able to produce, so finding a good lubricant is important for a happy life and so you don’t hurt each other.

Derek spent the hour taking impeccable notes, and watching Stiles nod along. He wondered who knew more about lube, Ms. Martin or Stiles. He was betting on Stiles. He couldn’t help the smirk that took him at the thought. At the end of class each student was given a sample pack of a bunch of different kinds and flavors of lube and instructed to figure out which they liked best before next class.

Derek gathered both Lube packs and walked Stiles to their shared locker, “So, together or alone?”

Stiles smiles up at Derek, “My dad has the graveyard shift tonight.”

Derek’s whole body shudders at the thought of spending most of the night with Stiles figuring out types of lube. He wonders what kind of ideas Stiles has for figuring it out. They get everything they need from their locker and head back to the Stilinski’s house.

The boys settle in on the couch with snacks and finish their homework for other classes. Both knowing that if they do their 201 homework first they won’t get to anything else.After that's done, Stiles uses one of the new recipes he got in Domestic’s to make Derek dinner. The longer Derek watches Stiles doing things to take care of him the more predatory he feels. He wants to claim Stiles so badly.

Technically you are not supposed to claim someone until the end of Senior year or college, but Derek thinks that it is because most people need to build their bonds and compatibility, he and Stiles don’t need to build anything. Stiles’ age doesn’t even come into consideration for Derek because Stiles wouldn’t be in class with him if he wasn’t considered “of age”.

By the time dinner is served Derek is rock hard. Watching Stiles do things with those fingers, that had taken him apart so well in workshop was almost more than Derek could stand. He wanted them inside of him again, almost as badly as he wanted inside of Stiles, he wondered if they could add that to their list of ways to test the lubricants.

As soon as dinner is done and the kitchen cleaned up the boys race up to Stiles’ room. Stiles hands Derek a notebook then takes all the lube and begins sorting it, water based in one pile, silicone based in a second pile, and flavored in a third pile. Derek looks down at the notebook and discovers an interesting list of ways to test each of the lubricants.

**1) Test on Fingers**  
**2) Test on Cocks**  
**3) Test on Asses**  
**4) Test flavor on fingers and on partner.**

Derek takes the list and begins making a grid on the paper so they can enter their data. While he is doing that Stiles gets out a package of wet wipes, lays a couple of towels down on the bed, and then strips naked. The last couple of lines Derek draws are wobbly from his hands shaking, knowing that his Stiles is sprawled out naked on the bed behind him, the scent of arousal quickly filling the room.

Derek turns around and faces the bed and just admires Stiles’ everything for a minute or two before stripping off his clothes and joining him on the bed. The boys kiss for a while, stroking each others bodies and just enjoying the freedom to touch. When they need air Derek breaks the kiss, “How do you want to do this? I’m sure you have a plan.”

Stiles beams at him, “ Well I thought we could each try some lube on our hands and then use it on our cocks to see if we like it, after that I thought you could finger me while I finger you. We can clean up between lubes and then after we test the regular ones we can maybe add tasting to the fingering..” He looks up at Derek from under his eyelashes, “We could also try oral sex, maybe 69 if you wanted?”

Derek wants. Derek wants so bad! All he can do is nod at Stiles, accepting that he will follow any plan he makes. They sit facing each other and follow Stiles’ plan, changing position as necessary, seeing just how far they can push each other before they come. 

They choose "Healthy Vibes" as their water based lube and "Pjur Analyze Me" as their silicone based lube. They both look really wrecked and Derek thinks back to his earlier classes to make sure he is taking care of Stiles properly. This leads to a short break while he goes down and gets some bottled water and cut up fruit. He holds Stiles tight to his chest and pets him as he murmurs about how good he has been for him. He makes sure Stiles drinks at least half a bottle of water and then he hand feeds him some fruit. Something about this process just feels so right to Derek, like he was made to care for Stiles, the more he did it the more he felt it in his bones.

After their little break they move on to the scented lubes starting with a scent test. They both hate passion fruit and the mint clashes with both of their natural scents so neither want to try it either, this leaves them with cherry, strawberry, and cinnamon. When Derek smells the cinnamon his fangs drop, the combination of Stiles’ natural vanilla caramel scent with the cinnamon is overwhelmingly good. The cherry also passes the sniff test, but neither like the strawberry smell, it’s a bit too artificial.

Derek decides they had better try the cherry first because he doesn’t think he will be able to do anything after he gets the mix of cinnamon and Stiles on his tongue, and he knows Stiles was looking forward to trying the cherry. 

As soon as they begin to finger each other they notice that the cherry gets really tacky, really fast, and neither finds that suitable so they move on to the cinnamon. Derek lets Stiles try rimming first, he gives him fifteen minutes to rim to his heart’s content. Derek comes harder than ever before around the eleven minute mark. The smug satisfaction rolling off Stiles makes his chest fill with warmth.

Derek starts his turn by manhandling Stiles into a presenting position. He starts by lubing up his fingers and getting as much lube as he can in Stiles. He uses both hands to spread Stiles open to his gaze and then he begins 

with kitten licks, back and forth across his hole. The noises Stiles makes are so satisfying, Derek begins to emit a deep, happy rumbling from his chest.

Once Stiles’ voice starts to take on a frustrated whining sound Derek sharpens his tongue into a point 

and starts to make a scooping motion with it, opening him up on his tongue. The combination of Stiles’ vanilla caramel combined with the cinnamon lube is the best thing Derek has ever tasted. Like the best dessert he could have imagined. 

Stiles is getting louder now, squirming under him badly enough that Derek has to hold him still. When he has a good grip on him, Derek begins slowly fucking his

tongue into his hole as deep as he can get. It only takes about 5 deep thrusts before Stiles is clenching down on his tongue. His whole body locking up tight and then releasing as his orgasm rocks through him. 

Derek continues to lap at his hole until all of the shuddering is done. Then he pulls himself up to the top of the bed so he can kiss Stiles and see how fucked out his gorgeous boy looks. As Derek cuddles up against Stiles back, rubbing his nose up and down his neck as he leaves little kisses everywhere he can reach easily, Stiles melts back into him. He is completely wiped out, but smells of so much happiness, content, and satisfaction that Derek is blown away by it. He cuddles him a little longer before cleaning him up and then giving him more water and fruit. When Siles finishes the last of the fruit, Derek gets up and cracks open the window to help air out the room before cleaning himself up.

He returns to the bed and removes the soiled towels from under Stiles, throwing them into the hamper, then curls himself around his mate, pulling the covers up over both of them. The two boys have the best sleep of their lives that night and awaken feeling refreshed and happy. They shower together, Stiles takes the time to wash Derek’s hair for him and it feels so good Derek finds himself needing to return the favor. 

The extra time in the shower almost makes them late getting out of the house before the Sheriff returns from work, but in the end they make it, even if one’s boxers are too tight and the other’s are too loose, neither would change it for the world.

*&*&*&*&

They spend as much time together as they can with their little Sheriff problem, but it’s getting harder for them to be apart, Derek’s wolf needs to be with his mate. Since they only have Play-mating 201 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they spend a considerable amount of their free time trying to figure out how they can fix it. 

During Wednesday’s class they have to hand in the information they gathered. They also find out that on Friday they will be having a practical test on lubrication that will include use of a level 4 plug. As Derek scans the room he finds that he and Stiles are the only ones who aren’t nervous about the test.

The next two days are spent much the same as the last two, preparing for class, taking care of each other, and avoiding the Sheriff as much as possible. They spend Thursday night at Hale House for a change. Laura teases them mercilessly until Derek mentions her own search for a mate. She has failed at finding someone with high enough compatibility twice already, and was sadly one of Beacon Hills High’s failures.

Derek, having gone over all of his notes from his previous classes, spends the entire day taking care of Stiles. He touches him as much as possible, whispers sweet nothings to him between classes, and tells him how proud he is of him when Stiles does well on an assignment. When lunch period comes along he seats Stiles at their place, then with a caress to his cheek he goes and gets them both lunch. He spends the entirety of the hour, feeding Stiles and making _his_ Omega feel as safe and secure as he could in their current environment. 

Seventh period comes and instead of their normal classroom, Play-mating 201 meets in the gym. Once again there are playmats spread out over the floor, looking around the room Derek sees and smells that the kids who didn’t have to take extra classes are extremely nervous, on the other hand, he and Stiles are looking forward to their test.

He intends to pull Stiles away to the edge of the gym like they did last time, the only problem is that because this is an actual test for class they have assigned mats. Coach points them toward their assigned mat, in the dead center of the gym. They walk over to their mat and discover a basket sitting next to it with a couple of rolled up towels, some wet wipes, and a bottle of each of their chosen favorite lubricants. 

As the mats around them begin to fill, Derek feels an overwhelming possessiveness, followed quickly by a sense of dread, “Stiles, I need to talk to coach or Ms. Martin real quick.”

He waits until Stiles is settled on their mat, then searches around for Ms. Martin and hurries over to her, “Ms. Martin?”

“Derek, can we talk after the test we need to get started?”

Derek growls lowly in the back of his throat, his eyes flashing, “Ms. Martin, you need to move us out of the center of the gym. It feels too much like a threat and I’m worried I’ll get carried away with other Alphas that close and watching us.”

Ms. Martin heaved a put upon sigh, “Derek the whole point of these classes is to help you with control, so that no one gets hurt. Just go on back to Stiles it’ll be fine.”

Derek’s upper lip pulls back in a slight snarl, “I’m not concerned about hurting Stiles, nothing could ever make me hurt Stiles. I’m concerned that I’ll claim him or one of the other Alpha’s will get too close. Why listen to me though, I’m just the one with a 98% compatibility bond. You probably know much better than I do, what was your compatibility?” 

Before she has a chance to answer he storms off back to Stiles, kneeling down on the mat, pulling him close and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. It took him a few minutes to calm himself, luckily they had a few before everyone was ready to start. Each Alpha was setting up their play areas, Derek chose to place a towel on the mat and make Stiles as comfortable as possible, he placed his size 4 plug into the basket with the lubricants and began telling Stiles how good he was, touching him and stroking his hands over as much of him as he could.

“Alright class, Today’s test will be on the use of your chosen lubricant’s. You will need to pick the right lubricant at the right time so as not to hurt your Omega while applying the #4 plug. How you do it will be part of your grade, how well you do it will be part of your grade. Pay attention. There will be chaperones walking between you to help with the grading process and in case you need anything while the test is happening. You may begin.”

Derek pulls Stiles into a sweet kiss rife with all of his intense feelings. He broke the kiss, “Roll over for me baby.”

Stiles rolled over and presented himself, head down on the mat, hands gripping the edge, ass in the air. Derek ran his hands under Stiles’ shirt, up and down his back, keeping track of his scent and smirking just a bit when the light touch was all it took to get his Omega producing slick.

He slowly pulled Stiles’ sweat pants down over the curve of his ass, inhaling deeply as his flesh was exposed. The scent was nearly overwhelming, before he could think he had his face buried deep in the crack of his ass. It wasn’t there but for a minute before he felt cold water hit him in the ear and the back of his neck, the sound of coaches whistle sounding loud nearby.

“Hale, get with the program!” Coach wanders off in search of other renegades to spray with his bottle.

The shock of the water was enough to remind Derek of the exam so he grabbed the flavored lube and began to recreate the scene he and Stiles had performed while testing the lube. Starting slowly to finger him open, he covered him with his body and began licking and nipping his neck, grinding against his body in time with the fingering. 

Once he could comfortably sink two fingers into Stiles, he slid down behind _him_ again, spreading his cheeks wide so he could get his tongue as far in there as he could reach. He combined fingering and rimming Stiles the way he knew _he_ liked it to turn his Omega into a sobbing, begging mess.

He pulled off and got out the silicone lube and very quickly worked four fingers into Stiles. As soon as he was comfortable, Derek pulled out his fingers eliciting a long, high pitched whine from Stiles. Swiftly lubing up the #4 plug, he pushed it against Stiles’ hole, there was no resistance, and he didn’t tease, knowing Stiles had just about reached his limit and wanting _his_ Omega in his arms when he came.

He had successfully blocked out the surrounding people and noises up until this point, but now he could feel many eyes on them, and it wasn’t a good feeling. All he wanted was to be wrapped around _his_ Omega, buried in _his_ Omega, but they wouldn’t let him, they wouldn’t let them have any peace.

He climbed back up over Stiles’ body and ground his throbbing cock into the base of the plug causing more wonderful noises to fall from Stiles’ lips. A few gentle kisses on his neck, a scrape of teeth and he quietly murmured, “Come.” 

Stiles came noisily and untouched and that, plus the scent of them was enough to send Derek over the edge. The need to bite and claim was nearly overwhelming, but then there was the squeak of shoe leather on the floor near them and Derek reacted to the threat. His claws came out and his fangs dropped as he crouched over Stiles’ prone form. He angrily swiped out at the noise and encountered flesh, ripping and tearing through it with his claws.

The next thing he knew Stiles had hip checked him and was straddling his lap, a hand on either shoulder, “It’s okay, Derek, I’m here, we’re safe.”

Stiles threw himself down flat on top of Derek, his vulnerable neck right next to those sharp fangs. The feeling of Stiles’ body on top of him and the scent of him tinged with anxiety, wrapping itself around Derek, pulled him out of his fugue. His features melted back to full human as he buried his face in Stiles’ neck once again.

Lying on the floor near them was the local veterinarian, Dr. Deaton. He was bleeding from a pretty severe calf wound. Derek had never liked the guy and couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for it. They all should have known better than to get so close to them.

Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ body and upon realizing that _his_ ass was still out, he set about remedying that situation, while absently watching the freak out of both the students and teachers nearby. He couldn’t be bothered to do more than that, for now he’d just wait and see what happens.

*&*&*&*&

Standing in the hallway, looking into the office where Derek is sitting waiting for his mother, Stiles calls Mrs. Hale to give her their side before she gets there. He tells her about the placement of the mats, that Derek had told the teacher why it was a bad idea, about how the teacher was irritated at being bothered, and about the fact that Coach had sprayed Derek with a water bottle like he was a naughty puppy at the start of the test. All of which contributed to both of them feeling threatened by the horrible, wrong kind of shoe on a basketball court noise.

When the call was finished he went and joined Derek in the office, using the excuse that Derek was his ride home in order to be allowed to stay. The two boys huddled together anxiously while they waited, having overheard various adults talking about consequences.

Mrs. Hale swept into the room as if she owned the place. She stopped by the boy and lightly ran a hand across their hair and the back of their necks, before smiling at Derek and telling him that it would be okay. She then turned to the secretary and raised an imperious Hale eyebrow at the poor woman, who directed her to go ahead on into the principal’s office.

The boys watched through the window in the door as she swept in and sat down. The principal and Ms. Martin spent a quarter of an hour explaining Derek’s screw up and the damage he caused. Mrs. Hale asked one question, “Did Derek warn you before you started, while there was still time to switch the assignments?”

There was much sputtering and excuse making but in the end it was determined that the responsibility for the incident fell squarely on Ms. Martin because she didn’t listen to Derek’s concerns, she allowed coach to have that spray bottle, and she allowed Deaton on the floor with the wrong shoes, all of which caused the incident. 

As a result it was deemed that Ms. Martin was not capable of being the advisor for a 98% bond and that Derek and Stiles would be switched to the other play-mating teacher, with a special advisor brought in by the Hales so that any future incidents could be avoided.

Striding out of the principal’s office less than thirty minutes after she entered it, she left a few very shell shocked teachers in her wake. The boys were gently informed of the changes to their schedule and that nothing that happened was their fault. 

She bundled the boys into her car and thought that would be the end of it, right up until Derek’s voice came to her from the backseat, “I won’t be able to do it for much longer mom. I almost claimed him today. We need to be together, how long did you last after you found dad?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope if you enjoyed Play-mating, that you will consider going forth and writing your own. I would love to see what all of you fascinating, amazing people come up with.
> 
> Ps. If you feel I missed a needed tag please let me know.


End file.
